Deseos perdidos
by Kirai Yami
Summary: Los acercamientos entre Kai y Tala son mayores. Kai llega a la abadía y sueña con Tala. Quien es Boris y que tiene que ver con Tala? algo de LEMON. Lean, lean.
1. por que tiene que ser así?

**Deseos perdidos**

Kirai Yami Asakura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno pues esta es una historia que además de ser LEMON fue hecha con mucha inspiración y cariño para todos ustedes amigos amantes del yaoi y espero que les guste por que de verdad que ahora si me esforcé, bueno no tanto, ya que andaba muy inspirada y cuando una anda inspirada no se debe dejar de escribir para que luego las ideas se nos escapen y el fic no nos salga. Espero que de este fic reciba review que me feliciten se los voy agradecer mucho y se los contestaré para el próximo capítulo. Para las fanáticas de KaixTala (me incluyo n.nU) no se sientan mal por que al inicio es un KaixRay pues después saldrá Tala. La verdad, en este fic no le doy mucha importancia a Ray, más que al principio y espero que las fans de Ray no me ahorquen por eso ya que les aviso de una vez que los protagonistas de este fic son Kai y Tala.

**Advertencia:** homofóbicos…este fic de 100 yaoi de inicio a fin (waaa ja ja ja , ah! No, eso no iba aquí verdad? O.o)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 1: por que tiene que ser así?**

Cierta tarde se encontraban dos jóvenes en la mansión Hiwatari sentados en un sofá.

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Los dos habían deseado estar juntos en ese lugar desde hacia tiempo y ahora lo estaban. "Kai…."- Susurró el menor de los jóvenes – "me gustas mucho… ".

Kai no contestó a lo que preguntó Ray pero después llevó su mano a la mejilla de Hiwatari y Kai hizo lo mismo. Ambos cerraron entonces los ojos y Kai se fue acercando más y más a Ray hasta que sintió los labios de Ray besar los suyos.

El beso que se estaban dando de pronto se convirtió en el más ardiente y apasionado beso que jamás hubieran recibido de alguien más en toda su vida. Los dos se dejaron llevar por el ardiente y apasionado beso y el amor que sentían uno por el otro y comenzaron a acariciarse el cabello y la espalda de una manera cada más pasional.

Todo parecía indicar que los dos jóvenes se amaban intensamente. Cuando ambos se soltaron Kai se comportó más serio con Ray y apartó la mirada hacía otro lado y no pronunció palabra alguna durante los siguientes 5 minutos. A Kon se el hacía muy extraño que el bicolor actuara de esa manera ya que los dos tenían ya dos años de vivir juntos y ya habían sido varias la ocasiones en que además habían pasado la noche juntos haciendo… ciertos… jueguitos.

Ambos se gustaban y no podían dejar la oportunidad de pasar una noche juntos en la gran habitación de una de las mansiones del joven Hiwatari.

Pero tal vez nisiquiera se les podía llamar pareja ya que ambos vivían juntos pero no se dejaban ver ante el público, ni siquiera aceptaban ser pareja por que nunca lo había discutido, era solo una gran atracción mutua por que los dos chicos andaban en la edad de tener las hormonas más alborotadas que de costumbre.

Los dos se conocían desde la infancia en aquel campeonato de Bey Blade en el cual y gracias al cual había viajado juntos por varías regiones del mundo. Aunque no habían ido los dos juntos (Por que también iban sus otros compañeros de equipo de nombre Tyson, Max y Kenny) ellos dos habían tenido sus primeros encuentros pasionales desde ese tiempo aunque siempre con cautela. Pero ambos chicos no sabían como expresar lo que sentían.

Ninguno de los dos había llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de ser una pareja estable por que sabía que esto era solo un simple juego que los divertía por el momento. La razón por la cual vivían juntos era por lo mismo ya que hacía un tiempo atrás Kai había propuesto la idea de pasar la noche juntos y siendo que este tenía una gran residencia en la cual podrían divertirse sin que nadie los molestara.

Pero tal vez no solo había sido eso sino que el joven Kon era pobre y solo se encontraba de visita en Tokio aunque siempre con la idea de estudiar algo y dedicarse a ello a futuro. Ray gustaba de la escritura de novelas. Esa fue una de las razones por las que Ray había aceptado aunque siempre se había sentido muy atraído por el bicolor

Los dos chicos se habían acostumbrado muy bien a la presencia del otro y aunque su labores diarias las realizaban alejados ya se les había vuelto una adicción pasar momentos intensos y llenos de lujuria por la noche y les resultaba excitante bañarse juntos.

Los jóvenes amantes llevaban ya dos años llenos de intensidad pero por causas del destino y de manera inesperada tendrían que separarse ya que comenzarían sus clases de nuevo ingreso en la Universidad y claro que ambos no iban a estudiar lo mismo.

Al joven ruso-japonés le gustaba un poco el asunto de la medicina y digo un poco por que en si le daba igual por que el sabía que terminaría siendo el heredero de la familia Hiwatari, incluso ahora ya tenía suficiente como para vivir placidamente durante unos cuantos años pero no quería aburrirse y por eso había decidido irse a estudiar.

(N/A: se que es raro pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para que Kai estudiara o mostrara interés en algo, ya conocen su carácter ¬.¬ n.n Kiiiaaaa que Lindo ¡!)

No podía quedarse solo en una inmensa mansión el solo y sin su Neko cumpliéndole sus fantasías. Bueno, podría quedarse y esperarlo hasta que llegara cada fin de semana cuando este regresara pero Kai pensaba que no lo resistiría además solo había sido un juego el que había llevado a lo largo de estos dos años y el podía hacer lo que quisiera. Nunca había llegado a un acuerdo serio. Aunque eso no le quitaba las ganas y la necesidad de estar con alguien como Ray.

A Tyson, Max y Kenny los veía regularmente y como no había logrado hacer más amigos que lo apoyaran tanto como lo hacían los blade breakers se sentía algo solo en esos momentos.

Cayendo la noche ambos chicos llegaron a la mansión del bicolor y cuando Ray se disponía a besar a Hiwatari este se volteó de un movimiento brusco y se apartó de el

"aléjate de mi, esta noche no tengo ganas…"

Ray se mostraba atónito ante algo que nunca antes le había sucedido y que ahora le estaba pasando justo en esa noche en la que sería la última oportunidad de estar juntos en la cama un buen rato y que podrían tomar como una despedida pero no era así por que había sido rechazada fríamente.

Kai ya se había ido a su habitación la cuál compartía con el Neko pero ahora repentinamente y de manera inexplicable había cerrado la puerta.

Sin explicación alguna, Ray se fue a dormir a otra de las habitaciones de la mansión. Los sirvientes ya se había ido y Ray se seguía mostrando confundido ante tal situación, no podía entender como de la noche a la mañana la pasión de ambos se había extinguido de esta manera. Tal vez Kai había conocido a alguien más que tendría cerca su ahora escuela y que había sustituido por el joven chino.

Al día siguiente, Ray despertó y se dio cuenta de que el bicolor ya no se encontraba en la habitación por que se había adelantado a hacer unos últimos tramites para el examen de admisión de su nueva Universidad aunque no contaba mucho si no pasaba el examen por que se había inscrito en una escuela privada muy prestigiada.

Kon por su parte tenía que esforzarse más por entrar a la Universidad además el no conocía muchas cosas de Kai por que aunque vivían juntos no se consideraban como pareja y por eso no se contaban todo lo que les acontecía.

Ray partió en uno de los autos que Kai le había proporcionado y llego a la institución en donde debía hacer los tramites para su inscripción y cuando llegó se llevó con la sorpresa de que Kai también estaba ahí pero no para firmar papeles sino que esta esperándolo recargado en una pared cerca de la entrada principal cruzado de brazos y con una mirada de pocos amigos que no era muy extraña en el pero que de todas formas seguía teniendo desconcertado al joven chino.

(N/A: Kiiiiaaaa! Nada más de imaginarme a Kai recargado en la pared me entra algo de hiperactividad n.n)

"Llegas tarde Ray" dijo el ruso-japonés con un tono muy usual en el pero que hizo temblar a Ray.

El chino tenía un cierto temor por que presentía que el bicolor le iba a decir que se marcharía a Rusia y lo peor no era eso por que sabía y creía estar preparado para eso pero no soportaba que Kai lo tratara de esa manera tan fría que aunque era muy común en el en estos momentos no parecía lo adecuado ya que no en balde había entregado su cuerpo al bicolor durante estos últimos dos años. Además no podía irse así sin que el bicolor le diera una explicación del porque de su comportamiento.

Pero el ruso-japonés era demasiado orgulloso como para mostrar sentimentalismos ahora que partía a Rusia por un buen lapso de tiempo. Kai sabía que la promesa de ambos había sido que no sería llamados pareja sino simplemente amantes. Además, Kai no sentía más que atracción y excitación hacia Ray por lo que no le afectaba mucho que se dejaran de ver.

Estando separados a unos cuantos metros de distancia un sorprendido Ray respondió- "estabas esperándome? Y por que de repente te preocupas por mi llegada si ayer me rechazaste, sabes cual es nuestra rutina en la noche. Primero me rechazas de esa manera tan vil. Luego, te marchas temprano por la mañana y sin avisar y llego aquí y me dices de pronto que me estabas esperando"

"Tranquilo Ray, no se por que te afecta tanto esta situación si tu bien sabes que lo nuestro no es un compromiso y que cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera, por esa razón no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer, tu solo eres mi amante, así que solo dedícate a eso" (Noten el sarcasmo " Kiiiiaaaa!")

El joven chino se muestra con un tono pálido (se nota que le dolió que Kai le dijera eso) y se acerca más hacía donde se encuentra Kai.

" Si, los dos dijimos desde un principio que solo íbamos a servirnos para darnos placer y que no seriamos una pareja pero no creo que debas de tratarme de esta manera, se que te irás a Rusia a estudiar pero…como va a quedar lo nuestro?"

Kai descruza los brazos y con la mirada hacía abajo y metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón se acerca al chino, voltea la mirada hacía el y le acaricia la mejilla.

"Ray, en cuanto regrese haremos lo mismo de siempre por que sabes que me gustas además de que disfruto mucho estar contigo en la cama aunque a veces me toque abajo, ja, ja, ja (nuevamente en tono sarcástico ¬.¬) lo malo es que no se hasta cuando regrese…"

" No te burles Kai, sabes que ya me he acostumbrado a ti y a tus caricias, al calor de tu cuerpo, esto se ha vuelto una necesidad para los dos y lo sabes, que vas a hacer mientras?"

"No lo se, además no tengo que darte explicaciones si no eres mi novio… (Alejándose de Ray) hasta luego y pórtate bien ( en tono de sarcasmo

¬.¬)

Cuando el joven bicolor ya se había alejado más, por la mente de Ray comenzaron a pasar varios recuerdos como la vez que le había preguntado a ruso-japonés obre sus planes para después de la preparatoria.

° Recordando ° ("oye Kai, estaba pensando… que es lo que piensas hacer después de que concluyamos el ciclo escolar, vas a seguir estudiando?..."

"sí, pienso seguir estudiando, no te lo había dicho por que no había encontrado el momento conveniente y si quieres saber que es lo que voy a estudiar, pues me interesa la medicina además creo que a mis padres y a mi abuelo les va a agradar la idea y antes de que lo preguntes, pienso estudiar fuera del país, pienso ir a Rusia a una de las mejores Universidades de la cual mi abuelo tiene muchos ingresos…"

El bicolor se levantó de su lugar y mirando fijamente al chico de cabello negro atinó a decir "sí, ya es un hecho, no te lo había dicho pero, también pienso irme mañana en el mañana…disculpa…"

Ray no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese instante que era una mezcla de desesperación con coraje por que de pronto se sentía usado aunque el bien sabía de antemano sobre el acuerdo que tenían.

"Pero Kai…"

"no hay más que explicar, ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte y punto…de todos modos creo que lo que haga no debe importarte…"

Durante todo este tiempo, Kai Hiwatari había estado pagando las colegiaturas de Ray por que resultaban caras, lo mismo que el mantenimiento de la mansión en donde vivían y todos los lujos con que vivían.

El joven Kon solo observaba como el ruso-japonés desaparecía entre los demás estudiantes. Todos portaban el uniforme que era de suéter azul turquesa y pantalones grises. Usaban zapatos negros y corbata azul marino. Claro que Kai no llevaba sus tan acostumbrados tatuajes de las mejillas y llevaba la cara limpia y sin accesorios.

(N/A: es cierto, durante los primeros capítulos de la saga de Bey Blade V-Force, cuando Kai iba a la escuela, no traía sus tatuajes de la cara y se veía extraño pero en mi opinión, el arete que llevaba no le iba muy bien, era todavía más extraño O.o)

° De pronto Ray dejo estos pensamientos atrás °)

Al regresar a la mansión Hiwatari, Ray se dio cuenta de que Kai ya andaba haciendo sus maletas para partir hacia Rusia al día siguiente.

El joven Hiwatari ya llevaba varias cosas empacadas y notó que Ray se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación observándolo pero lo ignoró como si no lo supiera.

Esto hacía sentir muy mal a Ray aunque tratara de disimularlo para no hacerlo notar ante Kai. De ante mano Ray tenía que hacerse a la idea de que su relación con Kai nunca había acordado algo así como un compromiso pero de verdad que extrañaría mucho el calor de su cuerpo por las noches y esos momentos de placer que gozaba a su lado que ahora se hacía cada vez más ajenos.

A Kai por el contrario, no parecía importarle mucho que Ray ya no le serviría como amante por un tiempo por que se sabía atractivo y por esa razón consideraba que pronto encontraría a alguien a quien recurrir para pasar la noche y aunque también se había acostumbrado bastante al chino no lo tomaba como importante por que no sentía nada por el más que simple atracción.

La mentalidad de ambos era diferente. De hecho Kai ya se había hartado en cierta forma de la presencia de Ray ya que ahora lo que el deseaba era conocer nuevas formas de entregar su cuerpo a alguien más, quería experimentar nuevas cosas. Estaba harto de tener que hacerlo con Ray noche a noche, ya no le resultaba placentero, solo quería placer y al lado del Neko ya no lo tenía.

"Kai, piensas irte así sin despedirte bien de mi?"

El bicolor solo frunció un ceño y volteo a ver al chino con esa mirada tan peculiar de malicia, se dispuso a contestar a su pregunta aunque con sarcasmo de nuevo.

"Que, acaso quieres que pasemos la última noche juntos, quieres que te de a escoger entre ser el seme o el uke?"

Notando el sarcasmo de Kai y algo molesto por el comentario del ruso-japonés creyó que lo mejor era que se retirara del lugar sin más explicaciones pues se había dado cuenta de que a Kai le molestaba su presencia aunque no se imaginaba el motivo, sabía que lo que Kai le había contestado había sido como una muestra de agresividad para que el neko lo dejara en paz.

Al bicolor realmente le hostigaba ya que el chino cuestionara todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y como nunca le había importado el neko no veía de mala manera la forma en la que el contestaba a sus preguntas, pues esa era la manera más natural de actuar de el.

"No tenías que ser tan claro con tu respuesta, Kai"

"pues es que la verdad no le veo caso a que nos despidamos pasando la noche juntos ya que tu y yo no nos vamos a ver durante un buen tiempo y pues da igual por que quieras o no yo voy a conseguir a alguien que satisfaga mis deseos y fantasías en las noches, o que crees que iba a abstenerme hasta que regresara por ti? Yo no creo en esas cursilerías…"

Ray no podía dejar de sentirse mal por lo que Kai le decía ya que de cierta manera el le había llegado a sentir cariño más que pasión pero no podía evitarlo.

"Creo que será mejor que me valla, mañana mismo voy a ir a buscar un lugar para quedarme a dormir mientras consigo un departamento"

"no tienes por que hacer eso, para que veas que no hay rencores, te voy a dejar vivir en esta mansión hasta que yo regrese y espero que si consigues a alguien de amante no lo metas a la casa por que eso es lo que te prohíbo estrictamente, queda claro?"

"No necesito que te compadezcas de mi, me iré por que tu ya no tienes que ver conmigo, espero que te valla bien en tu búsqueda por un buen amante"

Ray trataba de ser sarcástico pero no lograba tan bien con el bicolor, además de que su voz sonaba entrecortada debido a la angustia que lo invadía al saber que Kai, a quien amaba, lo perdía con el transcurso de las horas.

"bien, entonces déjame dormir al menos esta noche quieres, estoy tan agotado de tener que compartir mi cama contigo noche a noche, además el viaje que voy a realizar será largo"

"si, te voy a dejar dormir, solo espero que no olvides estos años que pasamos juntos, no puedes negar que lo disfrutaste y disfrutabas más ser el seme por que recuerda que te dejé ser más el seme que el uke"

"seguiré siendo el seme, aunque no contigo"

El bicolor se acercó entonces a Ray y sin pensarlo más le robó un ardiente beso que para el chino fue doloroso en el sentido de que Kai ya no era suyo pero esto lo hizo pensar que el joven Hiwatari no estaba molesto con el y que realmente lo recordaría como la primera persona a la que se había entregado.

Ambos se dispusieron a ir a dormir en habitaciones separadas y también alejadas una de la otra. Ray no podía dormir y Kai por su parte no había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño.

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando Kai se levantó y fue a tomarse una ducha. Al terminar buscó ropa en su armario la cual procuro que lo hiciera lucir la mayor atractivo posible ya que quería hacer molestar a Ray con su presencia y además quería impactar a sus jóvenes compañeros una vez llegado a Rusia, lo que se había puesto eran unos pantalones holgados con una camisa ajustada que le hacía notar muy bien su torso bien formado (N/A: °¬° que lindo!) después bajó a desayunar. Ray ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa. La sirvienta se acercó a entregar a Ray su desayuno.

"que desea desayunar, joven Hiwatari?" preguntó la mujer.

"Quiero algo que no sea muy ligero, quiero cereal y pan tostado con jugo de naranja y una malteada de fresa"

"Si joven, enseguida se lo traeré" La mujer se retiró a traer lo pedido y fue entonces cuando Ray volteó a ver a Kai.

"…"

"veo que no pasaste una buena noche, Ray" Era evidente que el neko había pasado la noche en vela debido a esas ojeras en la cara.

"pues si, no pude dormir bien en la noche, pero no importa, a ti no te importa lo que le pase a tu ex amante o si?"

Ray se encontraba molesto más que resentido ya que se había dado cuenta de que Kai trataba de molestarlo, sentía celos y además estaba enojado consigo mismo al no poder hacer nada, se sentí muy molesto consigo mismo por que no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para seducir a Kai y convencerlo de quedarse a su lado.

"no, solo era un comentario, pero creo que debo darme prisa para irme, son bastantes horas para llegar a Rusia"

"pues entonces date prisa, quieres?"

"por cierto, ya te había dicho que podías quedarte aquí, para mi no hay problema, al contrario, me servirá para que haya alguien que vigile la casa de que la servidumbre no se robe las cosas, ya te dije que no hay rencores, te llamaré constantemente para saber como va todo, y otra cosa, no creas que olvido tan fácilmente las noches que pasamos juntos" Dijo el bicolor con una voz sumamente sensual.

Ya más tarde, Kai se disponía a abordar la limusina que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, ya había ordenado a sus sirvientes que bajaran el equipaje y que lo colocaran en la cajuela de la limusina.

"Bueno, pues ya me voy, quieres venir hasta el aeropuerto, Ray?"

"bueno esta bien"

En ese momento Kai trataba de mostrar su lado tierno, sabía que el le era irresistible a Ray y creía que ya eran bastantes sarcasmos, por eso le había dado la oportunidad de despedirlo hasta el aeropuerto.

En el trayecto, ambos no se dirigieron la palabra, no había más de que hablar, ya habían discutido bastante el tema, así que se reservaron sus palabras. Ambos miraban hacía el lado de la ventana en la que estaban sentados observando las calles y la gente que pasaba caminando. Todo esto les traía recuerdos aunque no igual para los dos.

Llegaron al aeropuerto aún sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala en donde Kai tenía que esperar la salida de su avión que lo llevaría a Moscú. El viaje realmente iba a ser largo pero no le importaba, pues ya estaba harto de esta situación.

Cuando Kai por fin tuvo que abordar el avión solo volteó a ver a Ray con mirada de melancolía. Ray solo se acercó a el y le robó un beso, era otro beso ardiente y el último que se darían. Kai se iría por un largo tiempo y cuando regresara habría tenido otro amante.

Se soltaron y dándose la media vuelta comenzó a caminar entre la gente hasta perderse de vista del neko.

"Ahora se ha ido" pensaba el chino.

Mientras, Kai subió al avión y tomó su asiento. El avión comenzó a despegar y cuando ya se encontraba en el aire, Ray regresó a la mansión en la limusina.

Dentro del avión, después de la comida que habían servido, el bicolor se dispuso a dormir, por que qué otra cosa podía hacer en un recorrido de tantas hora.

Pasado el tiempo de recorrido, los pasajeros tenían que bajar del avión. Por fin había llegado a Rusia. No iba a tener problemas ya que además de dominar el idioma, su abuelo había mandado a alguien para que lo recogiera en el aeropuerto.

Kai se encontraba esperando a que su equipaje saliera cuando de pronto se acerca a el un joven pelirrojo ojiazul dirigiéndose a el. El chico era realmente bastante atractivo. Deslumbraba a Kai que un chico tan guapo se acercara a hablarle y más aún que le hablara en su idioma: el japonés.

A pesar de esto, el pelirrojo tenía rasgos rusos, era alto y tenía un muy buen cuerpo que hacía lucir mejor con la ropa blanca ajustada que llevaba.

"hola, tu debes ser Kai Hiwatari, cierto"

"eh, si, quien eres tu?" dijo un sorprendido Kai quien aún no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos

"bueno, gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Tala Ivanov, soy ruso pero se hablar japonés, apuesto a que eso es lo que te dejó sorprendido"

El pelirrojo no sabía las verdaderas razones por las cuales Kai había quedado tan sorprendido.

"tu abuelo me mandó a que te recogiera por que podrías perderte en el camino, aquí afuera hay una limusina que nos llevará a la Abadía, platicaremos más en el camino"

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacía donde estaba la limusina que los aguardaba. Se subieron y comenzaron a platicar. Kai no dejaba de mirar ni un momento a Tala, era tan lindo, tan atractivo, que no podía evitar apartar su mirada del ruso.

Tala era más alto que Kai, posiblemente fuera por que era europeo, y eso lo hacía lucir aún más lindo.

"Tu abuelo me contó que el motivo de tu viaje a Rusia es por que piensas estudiar medicina aquí…"

"si, eso es verdad, pero tu que tienes que ver con mi abuelo, acaso eres un sirviente o algo así?"

"no me ofendas, yo soy un integrante más de la abadía de tu abuelo"

"Abadía?"

"no me digas que no sabes nada sobre lo que hace tu abuelo en este país?"

"pues… no"

"pues entonces creo que no es conveniente que yo te cuente lo que hace tu abuelo, será mejor que tu se lo preguntes, o si no yo puedo hacer quedar todo mal y recibir un buen castigo…"

"bueno, se lo preguntaré a mi abuelo"

Llegaron a una especie de mansión en la cual había muchos guardias a la afueras. Para el bicolor, el ambiente resultaba muy extraño, no tenía idea de que era lo que era la abadía a la que se refería Tala. Todo esto le provocaba escalofríos.

"Bueno pues hemos llegado, aquí es donde vivirás, y otra cosa, antes de que le preguntes a tu abuelo, en este lugar Boris es quien nos ordena lo que tenemos que hacer así que si desobedeces las reglas tendrás un castigo severo y no importa si tienes influencias"

"como? Un castigo? A que te refieres con eso?"

"pronto lo averiguarás"

° pensando ° "pues no me importa a que diablos se refiere con que un castigo, de todas formas tu vas a ser mío, Tala"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! que tal? Les gusto, n.n espero que haya sido algo de lo que esperaban por que aunque andaba bastante inspirada si me costó algo de trabajo ¬.¬ pero aquí tienen el fic, este es el primer capítulo por lo que solo es como una pequeña introducción así que esperen a leer los siguientes capítulos en los que habrá más LEMON no como en este fic en donde solo hubo insinuaciones pero verán que lo bueno viene después. Espero recibir review para que me anime a actualizar pronto para que no se queden con las ganas de seguir leyendo y para que me manden sugerencias para mejorar el fics o quejas o lo que ustedes quieran. Les quiero decir que no les recomiendo que lean mi fic de Bey Hearts solo por el momento ya que en el segundo capítulo habrá KaixTala, lo que pasa es que ese fic estuvo muy extraño por que como ya tenía tiempo de haberlo escrito no me di cuenta cuando lo publiqué por que la verdad yo prefiero el KaixTal mil veces más que KaixTakao, espero que me disculpen (gomen nasay T-T) prometo echarle muchas ganas para que este fic salga muy bien y con ello convertirme en una de las mejores escritoras. Espero no tardar siglos en actualizar los fics. En el próximo capítulo se desatará más la trama y Kai y Tala llegaran a tener un encuentro LEMON. No se lo pierdan onegai.

PD: Onegai review, no importa que me escriban.

Nos vemos.

Ja nee!

Kyoskete kudasai,

Att.

Kirai Yami Asakura n.n


	2. Atracción

**Deseos perdidos**

きらいやみきらいやみ

Ma! (hola!) n.n espero que se encuentren bien y que bueno que les haya gustado el fic (a los que lo leyeron n.n) bueno pues la verdad a mi también me está gustando como está quedando y esperen a ver en lo que estoy pensando en escribir para los siguientes capítulos, creo que todo esto se va a poner weno ( bueno, siendo Kai y Tala pues uno tiene muchas y buenas ideas para la realización de un buen fic) espero que este capítulo les guste más y que haya más personas que lean para que me dejen review T-T.

Por cierto O.o agradezco los reviews que me dejaron, todos me parecieron muy lindos y son lo que impulsa a seguir escribiendo y perdón por tardar en actualizar pero es que luego si estoy muy ocupada y no me da tiempo pero les prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible para que puedan leer el fic más continuamente. Bueno, en este capítulo Kai y Tala tienen un mejor acercamiento y Ray ya no tiene tanta importancia (wajaja, solo lo uso para ver como Kai lo hace sufrir ò.ó) y además incluye lemon ( espero que les guste n.n).

Contestando sus reviews:

**Lacrimosa Illuminati: **qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic y que te parezca muy bueno, bueno pues espero que te haya gustado el lemon que contiene este capi aunque déjame decirte que no es mucho por que todavía no se conocen muy bien Kai y Tala. (Pero mi mente no deja de ser tan pervertida e imaginarse lo que pasará entre ellos, ji,ji, ejem O.o)

**HiO Ivanov: **gracias por leer el fic n.n, que bueno que te haya gustado a ti también, espero que este capi también te guste y espero recibir otro review tuyo. Ojalá que hayas disfrutado del nuevo capi con contenido lemon XP.

**Darck Alexa Hiwatari: **Waii, que bueno que haya gustado mucho el capi, pues como ves ya actualicé después de tantos siglos u.u. Wa, me encantó la conversación que escribiste en el review, de Kai y Bryan contigo, me encantan los sarcasmos, y como prometí, este fic contiene cierto lemon para nosotras las pervertidas yaoistas. Onegai, otro review tuyo si? T.T para que me anime a seguir.

**Andy galadrim: **Kiiaa, que bueno que te gustó el capi también y como vez ya está aquí el nuevo capi con lemon XP (también me emociono, je, je) pues espero te haya gustado el nuevo capi y que también me mandes un nuevo review, vale?. Dices que Ray te parece empalagoso? O.O pues a mi también, no se compara con el lindo Tala, tanto en lo guapo como en el carácter (babeo) y que bueno que te haya gustado lo que dijo Kai sobre Ray por que me encanta que lo trate de esa forma, Ray se lo merece wajaja, a mi, Ray me parece bastante cursi y sentimental. Espera las sorpresas del próximo capi y por favor manda otro review con tu opinión, si? n.n nos leemos.

**GabZ:** Waii! Re-re-recibí un review tuyoooo! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, espera sorpresas en futuros capítulos. Te agradezco por el review y espero que me dejes otro, vale? Quería decirte que me gustan mucho tus fics, ojalá que algún día haya publicado tantos como tú. Dices que te saltaste la parte donde sale Ray por que te cae mal? O.o pues la verdad a mi también me cae un poquito mal (espero no ganarme muchos enemigos por esto, je je n.n) pero creo que no te la hubieras saltado por que en esa parte Kai trata mal a Ray con sus típicos sarcasmos n.n. Qué bueno que te gustó como describí a Tala. Bueno, que estés bien y disfruta del nuevo capítulo, vale?.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2: **Atracción

La temperatura de aquel lugar era fría. En la mansión se observaba llegar a los dos apuestos jóvenes que venían del aeropuerto. Ninguno de los dos estaba abrigado apropiadamente para este clima, al pelirrojo no parecía darle importancia por que estaba acostumbrado, en cambio Kai sentía bastante frío por lo que comenzó a frotar sus manos un poco. El pelirrojo lo miraba de reojo de manera indiferente. Tala seguía caminando delante del bicolor para indicarle el camino que debían seguir ya que el lugar era bastante grande, aún más que las mansiones en las que Kai había vivido. El bicolor nunca había visitado la abadía de su abuelo, esta era la primera vez, y en verdad que resultaba ser un lugar bastante tétrico.

Kai no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo con una mirada llena de malicia. Ambos chicos seguían recorriendo los largos pasillos en donde había muchas puertas que daban hacía diferentes habitaciones. Eran muchas habitaciones. Tal vez eran unas 50. Cada una de ellas era un misterio.

La abadía de su abuelo, a demás de ser muy lujosa, tenía un estilo antiguo que la hacía ver más tétrica acentuándose aún más con la oscuridad leve que había debido a que abrían poco las rojas y largas cortinas de seda.

El bicolor comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras.

"por que no abren todas las cortinas? Por lo menos deberían de encender algunas luces, no estoy acostumbrado a estar en un lugar sin mucha luz…veo que me abuelo es un viejo demasiado aburrido y amargado…" Kai seguía caminado detrás del pelirrojo ojiazul y no dejaba de mirarlo. No podía evitar decir aquel sarcasmo.

Sin voltear, Tala se dispuso a contestar.

"creo que tienes algo de razón en que los gustos de tu abuelo por tener las cortinas cerradas hacen dar a entender a la gente que él es una persona aburrida y solitaria, pero la verdad es que no conoces aún la verdadera razón de por que esta gran mansión se encuentra con todas las cortinas cerradas y sin encender las luces, y la verdad no me atrevería a decírtela…o de lo contrario podría perjudicarme demasiado…no te imaginas cuanto…" el tono en que el pelirrojo lo decía parecía como si se tratara de algo traumático, algo que realmente le causara miedo.

Tala se encojió de hombros.

El pelirrojo iba vestido con un pantalón algo ajustado de una tela un tanto delgada con la que cualquiera sentiría gran frío además de traer puesta una camisa de manga larga semiabierta color azul marino. Traía demás una bufanda color blanco y zapatos casuales que además parecían ser costosos y de buena calidad. Todo su atuendo lo hacía ver muy lindo y relativamente sexy. Era una perfecta combinación de un rostro angelical con una cuerpo perfecto y sensual.

El joven Hiwatari se volvía casi loco de solo ver a Tala, no importaba desde que ángulo lo viera, el pelirrojo le había causado un gran impacto que jamás sería superado por el mismo Ray ni por ningún otro de sus tantos amantes que había tenido desde que había iniciado su vida sexual. Kai no estaba acostumbrado a ver a un chico tan apuesto y tan cerca. Casi era como si lo deslumbrara, lo cual era un tanto irónico siendo que el lugar en que estaban era bastante oscuro. En verdad el pelirrojo jamás sería superado por Ray, al menos eso pensaba Kai en esos instantes de confusión.

(N/A: estoy completamente de acuerdo con Kai; Tala es taaaaan lindo T.T)

El chico ruso se dispuso a hablar.

"si quieres puedo encender una pequeña linterna…"

"no, no importa, de todas formas, si es así como se vive aquí tengo que acostumbrarme a estas penumbras"

"bueno, pues eso es verdad…"

El pelirrojo comenzó a voltear un poco hacía donde Kai.

"por cierto Tala… en este lugar hay otros chicos como tu?" El bicolor comenzó a susurrar en forma seductora.

"si, hay otros chicos, todos tienen casi la misma edad que yo, pero no puedo asegurar que sean como yo…además no entiendo muy bien en que sentido te refieres…"

"pues me refiero a que si ellos son igual de atractivos que tu…" pese a que la garganta de Kai parecía traicionarlo debido al nerviosismo, este no dejaba de hablar en el mismo tono sensual.

"pues… los chicos que habitan aquí, son también una especie de sirvientes de tu abuelo. Con respecto a que si son atractivos…Spencer y Bryan si que lo son, desde mi personal punto de vista, pero no sé que tanto te parezcan a ti… gracias por el halago de decir que yo soy atractivo"

Kai comenzó a acercarse un poco hacía donde Tala, con cautela, con una discreción tal que no se viera como muy obvio en el hecho de que quería que el pelirrojo fuera para el. Cuando Kai se proponía algo, era díficil que no lo lograra y esta no iba a ser la excepción. En verdad tenía unas enormes ganas de llevar a ese chico tan atractivo a su cama. Pero todo debe tener un inicio. No podía insinuarse tan descaradamente diciendo a Tala que lo deseaba. No podía. Aunque el lo quisiese. Primero tenía que seducirlo poco a poco y que mejor que besándolo sorpresivamente. Aquel lugar era perfecto para llevarlo a cabo, pero pensó que debía esperar un poco tiempo más.

Estando un metro más cerca de distancia, el ruso-japonés volvió a hablar.

"pues espero que me presentes a esos amigos tuyos, me da mucha ansiedad saber que tipo de personas son, espero que sean tan amables como tu, Tala"

"bueno, espera a conocerlos, por el momento no se encuentran por que tu abuelo les encargó algo pero no creo que demoren mucho tiempo, tal vez unos dos días"

Aquella noticia le pareció muy buena a Kai. Tendría al atractivo pelirrojo para el solo durante ese lapso de tiempo!. Por su mente pasaron imágenes que le decían todo lo que Tala Ivanov y el podrían hacer. Su mente solo producía imágenes lujuriosas y explícitas. No por nada, Kai ya había tenido bastante experiencia.

Hasta estos instantes Kai Hiwatari había olvidado que un desconcertado Ray lo extrañaba con tristeza a kilómetros de distancia. El chico chino ya no significaba nada en su vida, solo podía recordarlo como uno te tantos amantes del cual no había quedado muy satisfecho que digamos. El chino lo había complacido lo suficiente desde hacía meses, por lo cual su instinto carnal lo hacía desear más tener al pelirrojo ruso.

Por su parte, Tala se mostraba bastante indiferente. Ni siquiera había pensado en la idea de tener que ver con Kai. No se había fijado siquiera en lo apuesto que también era el ruso-japonés. Sus problemas eran tantos que no le daba importancia a ello. El ruso pasaba por una crisis emocional de la cual no podía recuperarse. Tal vez nunca lo haría, además estaba acostumbrado a los maltratos y abusos de su instructor que también era una especie de subordinado del abuelo de Kai. Tala no quería recordar nada de esto.

"creo que debes estar agotado por el viaje, Kai…te llevaré a tu habitación para que descanses…"

"si, tienes razón, estoy muy agotado, el viaje fue muy largo desde Tokio"

"esta es tu habitación, tu abuelo me encargó que yo te la asignara y que le hiciera los arreglos necesarios para que tu estuvieras cómodo, espero que te agrade"

Tala abrió las grandes puertas de aquella habitación. Era muy grande, pero no parecía tener mucha diferencia con su anterior habitación en su natal Japón.

Dentro de la habitación había una gran cama de tamaño matrimonial cubierta por una suave colcha de color azul ultramar. De cada lado de la cama se encontraba un buró, uno de ellos con un teléfono. En la recamara había grandes ventanas que daban una hermosa vista hacía la majestuosa ciudad de Moscú. De lado derecho se encontraba un gran espejo cubierto con un precioso Marco dorado. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba un gran closet, más grande de lo que pudiera necesitar. Kai no era una de esas personas que acostumbraban tener ropa a montones que posiblemente no usarán en toda su vida. De todas formas, la ropa que Kai solía utilizar diario no ocupaba mucho espacio. Aunque pensándolo dos veces, ahora estando en ese país tan frío, tendría que comenzar a comprar abrigos.

También se encontraba un gran librero vacío, para que acomodara Kai sus libros, ahora más que nunca los necesitaría y mucho, aunque eso de ser doctor solo era un pretexto para terminar con Ray y conocer nuevas cosas.

Frente a la gran cama, se encontraba una gran televisión de plasma, quizá de unas 40 pulgadas. Junto al televisor estaba un DVD con VHS más propiamente llamado Combo. También había una pequeña mesa la cual quedaba perfecta, pensaba, para colocar un buen vino o champagne para una buena velada antes de tener a Tala y pasar la noche juntos.

Muy lujosa era la habitación, el techo era tan alto que apenas se podía ver el fondo. También había un mueble con una pequeña lámpara para estudiar y un escritorio en donde estaba una laptop.

"y bien?... que te parece tu nueva recamara?"

"mmm… me gusta, tienes un muy buen gusto para escoger los muebles y como colocar cada uno"

"me da gusto que te sientas satisfecho, por ahora te dejo para que puedas descansar, no quieres comer algo?"

"no, descuida, lo que quiero es descansar"

"entonces me retiro- el pelirrojo hacía un acto de respetuosa reverencia como si fuera un mayordomo, lo que causaba gracia a Kai- con tu permiso, Kai"

"oye, espera un momento…"

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada con desconcierto.

"si, dime…"

En el rostro del bicolor se dibujó de nuevo esa sonrisa maliciosa con un ceño fruncido.

"quiero que tu me muestres toda la casa, no me gustaría perderme en este lugar, y quiero que me la muestres desde temprano, espero que puedas…"

"claro que puedo, te la mostraré temprano"

"también quiero que me muestres la ciudad, me parece una ciudad muy extraña…"

"por su puesto…deseas algo más?"

°pensando° claro, lo que deseo es tenerte una noche.

El bicolor miraba a Tala como si lo desvistiera con la mirada. El pecho del pelirrojo entrevisto por su camisa ajustada y semiabierta dejaba ver muy bien ese cuerpo perfecto desde el ángulo en que Kai lo miraba.

"no, no deseo nada más, puedes irte"

Tala salió cerrando las grandes puertas color ocre de madera fina. Kai parecía que aún percibía el aroma de la loción suave, seductora y de calidad que el ruso llevaba. El ruso-japonés todavía soñaba despierto con el bien formado cuerpo del ruso.

"tiene que ser mío, ningún amante se me ha resistido, siempre he llevado la iniciativa; pude seducir a otros tantos más que parecía difíciles, mientras tendré que conformarme con solo verlo, pero en unos días caerá"

Kai se dispuso a tomar una ducha antes de dormir. La habitación tenía un baño bastante amplio y también muy lujoso. El azulejo era procedente de Francia y también había un jacuzzi en donde había espacio como para 4 o cinco personas adultas. El bicolor comenzó a sentir el agua tocar su cuerpo, el agua caliente le quitó un poco el frío perturbador del que no estaba acostumbrado. Salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura que lo hacía ver muy sexy al mismo tiempo que se frotaba el cabello con otra toalla.

Se tiró en la cama pos unos instantes. Después se puso unos boxers para dormir. A Kai le gustaba dormir con poca ropa y encendió la calefacción de su habitación.

Esa noche, tardó bastante en dormir. Pudo conciliar el sueño hasta eso de las 3 de la mañana, podría ser por los cambios de horarios más que por el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que aún sentía. En todo el camino no había pensado en Ray, y menos ahora, no le interesaba.

Kai se quedó dormido y no falto mucho para que comenzara a caer en un profundo sueño. En el sueño aparecía el vestido la misma ropa pero se encontraba en una gran recamara, diferente a la suya, con varios licores de un lado de la cama, un buen afrodisíaco, se decía a si mismo, del otro lado de la cama había unos dulces y distintas golosinas y cerca se encontraban unos frascos con aceites y esencias especiales. El piso fino de linóleo blanco se encontraba cubierto por pétalos de rosas rojas y de un delicado aroma, podía percibir aquel aroma como si fuesen recién cortadas. Los pétalos formaban una especie de camino desde la entrada hasta la cama. Kai sentía que esto debía ser muy cursi, pero de imaginarse que podría ser Tala le causaba emoción y excitación.

Hasta donde se encontraba no podía verse quien estaba sobre la cama. Solo se veía una silueta de un joven, probablemente. Comenzado a caminar se dio cuenta de que aquel joven era Tala, efectivamente. Sin pensarlo, los dos fundieron sus labios en un apasionado beso. Para ser un sueño, era bastante real el sabor de la boca del ruso. No se dio cuenta cuando sus camisas desaparecieron. Después comenzaron las caricias más intensas y uno que otro beso en el cuello. Sudor comenzó a salir por sus frentes. Era demasiada la excitación que les causaba mucho calor. Después comenzaron a quitarse los pantalones y luego los bóxer viéndose desnudos y vulnerables.

El ambiente de lujuria los llevo a todo esto. Pero aún no llegaban a aún relación sexual completa. Solo chocaban sus entrepiernas una contra otra lo cual les producía un sumo placer. El roce resultaba delicioso. Los dos chicos soltaron leves gemidos de placer.

Kai esta encima del pelirrojo, por tanto el tendría que ser el seme. El acto iba a completarse cuando Kai salió de su sueño.

El rayo de sol que entraba por una ranura de la gran ventana deslumbró los hermosos ojos carmín del ruso-japonés despertándolo por completo.

"rayos!" dijo refunfuñando

"así que solo era un sueño…pero todo me pareció tan real…"

Mientras tanto, lejos de la abadía, se encontraba un melancólico Ray no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber podido hacer cambiar de parecer a Kai para que dejara la idea de estudiar en Rusia por que en Japón había muchas y muy buenas Universidades. No podía evitar sentir la culpa de que tal vez ya no complacía a Kai en ningún aspecto, sobre todo en la cama.

Tenía un poco de razón, por que Kai ya estaba harto de su presencia.

"Kai…seguro y ya debes de estarme olvidando, tal vez y ya estés buscando un nuevo amante para divertirte…te hartaste de mi y me dejaste como si fuera basura…"

La mañana caía sobre la fría ciudad rusa. Pero el frío no se sentía en la habitación del joven Hiwatari. Kai se levantó y se puso algo de ropa, la cual seleccionó muy bien para impactar a cualquiera, sobre todo a Tala. Optó por usar una camisa negra y ajustada con unos pantalones de mezclilla también algo ajustado. Además, era típico de él, traer tres marcas en cada mejilla.

Kai caminó por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras principales. Bajó las escaleras y se topó con una serie de sirvientes que miraban hacía el mismo lado de la pared mostrando un gran respeto. Sin mover la mirada, uno de ellos anunció "joven Hiwatari, le damos la bienvenida, como habrá notado, el día de ayer no estábamos laborando al momento en que usted llegó, espero que disculpe…"

"no tiene importancia" Dijo Kai con desgano

El sirviente volvió a hablar "si quiere, puede pasar al comedor, el desayuno está servido, el joven Ivanov lo espera en el comedor"

Al oír esto, Kai no pudo evitar inquietarse.

"bueno, pues ya pueden retirarse…"

Kai se dirigió al lugar para encontrarse con su nueva "presa". Caminó apresuradamente. Cuando al fin llegó trató de mostrarse lo más serio posible ante la presencia del apuesto pelirrojo.

"buenos días, joven Kai Hiwatari, espero que hayas dormido bien…"

"buenos días, Tala, yo dormí muy bien, espero que tu también, quedaste que ibas a mostrarme la casa…"

"no hay prisa o sí? Primero hay que desayunar…"

El bicolor se sentó en uno de los asientos no muy cerca de Tala. Hizo una seña a una sirvienta y ordenó lo que deseaba para desayunar.

"cuando voy a ver a mi abuelo, tu sabes algo?"

"no tengo idea de cuando, ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntárselo a Boris…"

"a Boris? Quien es ese?" preguntó Kai con curiosidad

"es una especie de líder para nosotros…"

"explícate bien, a que te refieres con 'nosotros, como que es una especie de líder? Que es lo que hacen en este lugar?"

"son muchas preguntas no crees?"

"quiero saber, tengo derecho por ser el nieto del dueño de este lugar…"

"lo siento, pero no puedo explicarte por ahora, solo puedo decirte que Boris es una persona muy allegada a tu abuelo, ellos dos tienen ciertos negocios con los que ganan bastante bien, nosotros participamos un "poco" en esos negocios, no voy a decirte más…"

"no vas a decirme más? Bueno, está bien, tarde o temprano lo voy a averiguar…"

"si quieres puedo mostrarte el camino para llegar a tu escuela, aunque sepas ruso, podrías perderte"

"pero no se supone que me va a llevar un chofer?"

"tu abuelo ordenó que yo sea quien te guíe para llegar a tu escuela por que no habrá quien te lleve, dijo que solo te llevaré los primeros días y que te daría un nuevo auto para que lo conduzcas tu mismo"

"me parece buena idea, así podré ir a donde yo quiera si es que no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela…" dijo Kai con su peculiar sarcasmo.

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la entrada principal que daba al jardín. En el estacionamiento de la mansión, abordaron un auto que parecía ser un último modelo color rojo de una prestigiada marca rusa.

"este es mi nuevo auto?"

"no, este auto es mío…"

"como? Hasta la servidumbre conduce y es dueña de autos así?"

Tala respondió al sarcasmo.

"te recuerdo que yo no soy servidumbre, soy una persona importante para el señor Hiwatari, trabajo para el pero no como sirviente, de hecho yo voy a ser algo así como tu asistente personal, así que puedo servirte en lo que sea.

Aquellas palabras le daban más facilidad a Kai para pensar en que su objetivo se cumpliría más pronto de lo que pensaba

Ambos chicos seguían conversando mientras el pelirrojo conduje por las frías calles y avenidas de Moscú. Kai iba en el asiento delantero, junto a Tala, no dejaba de mirar los lindos ojos azules del ruso y esas facciones tan finas que dibujaban su rostro. Tala no podía voltear pero lo miraba bien de reojo. Ahora Kai le parecía atractivo, la noche anterior nisiquiera se había fijado en ese bien formado cuerpo que el ruso japonés tenía a base de mucho ejercicio y que lucía muy bien y mucho menos e había fijado en la penetrante mirada de Kai.

"no me había fijado en lo guapo que es Kai, pero no sabe lo que le espera en este país, no sabe lo que su abuelo planea hacer…"

………………..CONTINUARA………………….

Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capi y onegai review sip? Weno, pues se que el capi es cortito pero pensaba escribir más de no ser por que es sábado, 2:00 am, y mi madre dice que ya me duerma por que le molesta el ruido del teclado y no la deja dormir n.nU pero tenía mucha inspiración así que espero actualizar pronto. Iba a escribir más temprano pero me puse a chatear y luego vi Naruto. Como ven, lo del lemon solo fue una probadita en los "cochinos" sueños de Kai pensaba escribir algo mejor, pero como ya dije, mi madre es el problema XP.

Weno, nos leemos pronto y no dejen de mandar review, sip? D


End file.
